My Life Would Suck Without You
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: PG and Derek get into a fight after Derek says something stupid about a guy she likes, but only out of concern for his baby girl. What if PG realizes something she never thought before because of this fight?
1. Chapter 1

**My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson**

**a/n: This is based of the song my life would suck without you Enjoy**

**Penelope Garcia's POV**

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back**

**all you said before**

"Good morning hotstuff," Derek, my chocolate god, said, spinning his chair to face me as I passed through the bull pen towards my office. He was sitting at his desk, surround by Emily, the beautiful brunette, at hers, Reid, my sexy, nerdy, boy genius, sitting on Emily's desk and JJ, my beautiful, blonde, best friend sitting on Derek's desk. They were sitting and talking and laughing.

"I'll show you a good morning, hotstuff," I said grinning. He chuckled.

"Later, mama. I don't like to give a show," He said. I rolled my eyes and patted him on the shoulder as I made my way to the catwalk.

"We still on for tonight?" He asked me as I continued to walk to my office.

"You know it, sugar. Catch you later," I said waving and then I turned the corner, and made my way into my office. I set my tea on my desk, put my bright purple bag down, and shut the door.

"What's tonight?" Emily asked smiling.

"Friday," Derek said giving her the 'you should know this by now' look. Emily shrugged.

"Movie night," JJ explained to Emily.

"Ohhh. Gotcha," Emily said nodding.

"You got anything planned for tonight, JJ?" Derek asked

"Uhmm, yeah actually," JJ said in her sort of humble, relaxed voice, "Will got a sitter for Henry, and uh, he's taking me out to dinner…for our anniversary," JJ said lifting her hand and showing a ring. A chorus of 'happy anniversary's rang throughout the group. Emily looked at JJ's ring.

"Wow, Jayje, it's beautiful," Emily said.

"It's Henry's birth stone in the middle, and mine on the left, Will's on the right," JJ explained smiling, "What about you, Spence? Doing anything fun tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah. Emily and I are going to see Solaris, the original movie. It's in Russian. It's in the theaters again!" Reid exclaimed.

"Nice," Derek said laughing at the two of them.

"I had to bone up on my Russian a little bit, again," Emily said laughing. Then JJ's cellphone rang. It was me waiting for her to pick up.

"Garcia?" JJ asked confused.

"Can you come to my office. Now?" I begged.

"What? Why are you okay?" JJ asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just come!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah…I'll uh, be right there," JJ told me and hung up. She stood up and put her phone away.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked worriedly.

"I have no idea…don't worry about it…I'll take care of her," JJ assured him and headed to my office to see what I was freaking out about.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: if you've ever seen Pink Panther 2, you will recognize the restaurant i mention. **

**Like how much you wanted**

**any one but me**

**said you'd never come back**

**but here you are again**

JJ rushed into my office.

"Garcia, what the hell happened?" JJ said storming in, to see me sitting in my chair.

"Uhm…well…nothing _bad_," I told her.

"So…what happened then?" JJ asked.

"Shut the door, please?" I asked. She did. Then she sat down on the table.

"Okay…so the other day…I met a guy. And uh…he asked me out. And I figured that me and Kevin have been broken up for about six months now and that I'd be fun to go out…I hadn't since the break up…so…" My voice trailed away.

"Garcia. What's. wrong." JJ wasn't asking any more. Now she was extremely interested and she was demanding to know.

"I told him I would and to call me if he had a day and time in mind…and he just called…and he wants to go out tonight," I explained nervously.

"So? What's wrong with-" JJ began, but realized what would be wrong with that, "Derek," She murmured.

"Yeah…and I already told him yes. And he loves our movie nights. And I don't want him to think that he takes the back seat for a guy I just met, but…And then last time I told him I had a date, you know, before Kevin, he knew it was a bad idea, and we got into a fight, and then I got shot, and he was right and I don't want this to ruin our relationship, but I reaaaally like this guy and and and…" I rattled.

"Garcia!" JJ exclaimed, "Calm down. You're fine. Derek's your best friend," She began.

"Besides you," I added quickly.

"Yes. Besides me. Derek would understand if you calmly explained it to him. And rescheduled. Don't completely ditch him. And call this guy and see how he would feel with a double date? Derek will find a girl. No problem. You know it. Then ask Derek. See if he wants to go," JJ suggested. I looked at her for a minute.

"You think that would work?" I asked.

"Maybe," JJ said nodding, "Go on, call him right now," She said pointing to the phone. I nodded, swallowed, and dialed his number. As JJ turned to leave I shook my head.

"Stay," I whispered, "In case I need- " I was cut off by someone answering the phone.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"Hi, Michael. It's Penelope," I said.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm great, listen, about tonight," I began.

"You in for dinner?" Michael asked happily.

"Well, here's the thing," I began, "I had some plans with a friend of mine," I began.

"Oh, I understand. Well we could do this another time," He said.

"No, no, no, Michael. I didn't want to uh, blow him off…" I began, "So I was wondering how you would feel about a double date?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah of course. We can always go out alone another time. I'd love to meet your friend," He said. He probably thought Derek was some fat, nerdy, comic book kid…or a girl.

"Great. I'll ask him if he wants to go and uh I'll see you tonight," I said.

"I'll pick you up. You're friends can meet us there. 7pm at La Plata Denada?" Michael asked.

"Sounds great," I said.

"Bye, Penelope," He said and hung up. JJ was looking at me grinning. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"Michael…hmmm…what's he look like?" JJ asked laughing.

"Suuuuper sexy!" I exclaimed laughing.

"That's it?" JJ asked

"You'll have to wait for your own double date!" I said laughing. I stood up motioned for JJ to come out with me. When we got out there, Reid was running Emily was dying she was laughing so hard, and Derek was extremely grossed out.

"What the hell happened while we were gone?" JJ asked smiling.

"Reid just threw up…twice…he's back for round three," Emily said pointing at the bathroom.

"Did he get you?" I asked Derek who looked like he was going to be sick, too.

"Pretty damn close," Derek said shaking his head.

"It's all that dairy," Emily said, still laughing.

"He can't help it," JJ said laughing as well, "Spence loves dairy."

"Guess we're not going to the movies?" Emily asked as Reid walked out of the bathroom.

"Guys, I'm going home. Call me if you need a profi-" He was cut off by the urge to puke again, "Oh Jesus," He said running back into the bathroom.

"Oh my god," Derek said shaking his head.

"Hey, sugar," I said to him.

"Yeah, baby girl?" He answered.

"About tonight," I began.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I met a guy and we talked for a while and he asked me out…and he just called and wanted to know if I wanted to go out tonight…and I didn't want to blow you off…because I do love you….so i wanted to know if you wanted to go on a double date?" I asked nervously.

"Did you run a back ground check on this guy?" Derek asked. JJ slapped him.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, a little angry that he asked.

"Well…maybe I'll go so I can make sure he's okay for you," Derek said. My jaw dropped when I said that.

"Derek, shut up," JJ muttered.

"I mean, you can handle your self, i know that, but I just wanna make sure my baby girl is taken care of and," JJ cut him off again.

"Shut your mouth. Just stop talking," JJ whispered.

"But JJ-" He began, cut off by her again.

"I'm saving your ass. Shut up…trust me," JJ said.

"Do you want to go?" I asked impatiently. I was a little upset at him now.

"Emily," Derek began, "Since you aren't going with Reid anymore…"

"Yeah. Sure," Emily said smiling, "Like I don't see you guys enough."

"Thanks," He said smiling.

"JJ," Hotch called.

"Great…play nicely kids," JJ muttered and walked up toward Hotch's office. I looked at Derek one last time and walked away. He chased after me.

"Hey, baby girl, I meant no disrespect. You know that…just…after what happened. I can't let anything like that ever happen again," Derek explained.

"I know. But I can take care of myself," I said and walked away to my office.

"Garcia," Derek called to me, but then sighed. Emily walked up to him. Without words she put her hands on his shoulders and turned him so he was facing her. She looked into his eyes and saw the frustration.

"You're doing just fine," Emily told him. Derek was frustrated and wiped his face with his hands.

"Emily. If something happens-" She cut him off.

"Hey, we're going with her. If anything happens, we'll be there," She said and hugged him. After a moment Derek let go.

"Thank you," He said, and walked towards the conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuz we belong together now**

**forever united here somehow**

**yeah you got a piece of me**

**and honestly**

**my life would suck without you**

"Derek can you just call the others in here?" JJ asked as Derek walked into the conference room.

"Sure," He said, and walked back out. Emily saw him and she knew that meant she would have to get me. Rossi and Hotch headed out of there office and into the conference room, Reid had gone home, and Derek went in as well. Emily headed to my office.

She knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called. She walked in.

"JJ wants us in the conference room," Emily said quietly.

"Ok," Was all I could say.

"You know he was just saying what he said cause he loves you and he cares about you," Emily explained.

"You know…normal people don't run background checks on their dates…" I said sighing.

"Penelope," She began, sitting down next to me. She out her hand on my shoulder, "You are _not_ a normal person. You are an extremely smart, funny, beautiful woman, who not only is the sexiest and smartest FBI analysts ever," Emily said pausing while I cracked a small smile, "You have the best friends ever. Who care about you one hundred and ten percent of the time," She finished.

"Thanks, Emily," I told her.

"_Any_ time," she said stressing the 'any', "Now c'mon, let's not keep JJ waiting." We made our way out of my office and into the conference room.

"Hi, guys," JJ greeted us with a smile.

"What's up, JJ? Please tell me we don't have a case," Derek begged.

"No, guys. No case," JJ said grinning.

"Then what's going on?" Emily asked. Hotch stood and smiled. The first smile he had shown in a while.

"Strauss and I were talking the other day…which rarely ends well…but this time, our conversation ended very well. We were talking about vacations and about how you all haven't had one in some time," Hotch said. I, and I'm sure the rest of the team, besides Emily, briefly thought back to how our last vacation ended…with Garcia's computer being hacked, the messages, the clues, the dead bodies, Elle being shot, the unsub…the Fisher King.

"Hotch," Derek said slowly, "You serious?"

"When am I not?" Hotch joked, "Ladies and gentlemen, your vacation starts now. See you in a week!" Hotch said laughing and pointing toward the door.

"Thank you so much, man!" Derek exclaimed.

"Awh, poor Reid," Emily said laughing.

"Oh yeah," JJ said laughing as well, "What an awful way to start off vacation!"

"Alright, I'm out of here. I'm going golfing, I'm going to Florida, I"m goin somewhere far away! Don't call, don't text, don't email, NO MATTER WHAT. See ya later!" Rossi exclaimed and booked it out the door.

"He's got the right idea," Hotch said, "And I'm gonna follow. Last one out is going out second today! Bye guys!" Hotch exclaimed and followed right behind Dave. Then it was just me, Derek, Emily and JJ.

"So," Derek said turning to me. I looked at him, "What are you gonna be wearing? Anything super special?" He said grinning. Normally I would have laughed and told him about the lingerie I would be wearing, but today was not that day.

"Oh yeah? Did you have anything in mind?" JJ asked. I turned to JJ, ignoring Derek.

"I'm not sure yet," I told her. The wheels in JJ's mind started turning.

"Hey, Emily, you in for some shopping before your double date?" JJ said grinning.

"I'd love to!" Emily said grinning back, understanding the scheme.

"Okay! Let's go!"JJ said grabbing my hand and pulled.

"You go out, I'll be there in a sec," Emily told us.

"Okay!" JJ exclaimed. I was silent, with the slight protest, that I didn't want to go. Of course, JJ ignored my protests, though. As soon as we were gone, Emily walked over to Derek.

"Hey," she said.

"What."

"You know…she might not have answered because…that was more of a question that a girl asks? Maybe she thought it was weird?" Even though they both knew that wasn't true.

"Naw. Emily. She ignored me cause she's still pissed at me. Normally she would have made a joke. But not today. Cuz she's pissed," Derek said angrily. Angry at who though? Me? Or himself?

"Derek-" Emily began.

"You know what, Em? Maybe we should just blow it off. Not go out with them. I mean, if you still wanna go out, that's cool, we can, but maybe we should leave them be," Derek said.

"Hey…it's up to you…your call," Emily said turning to leave. As she walked out she waved her phone up in the air and said, "But lemme know when you figure out what you wanna do. I'll be with them." She left.

"Dammit," Derek muttered. This would be a tough decision to make.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Just a quick thing: emily and derek are not a pairing right now. :) thanks for reading! enjoy!**

**Maybe I was stupid **

**for telling you goodbye**

**Maybe I was wrong **

**for trying to pick a fight**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Who is it?" JJ asked.

"Derek," I said.

"Go on and answer it, Penelope," Emily encouraged.

"Okay…" I said. I flipped open my phone and sighed.

"Hello?" I answered. No happy Garcia greeting for him.

_"Hey, babygirl," _Derek said.

"What's up?" I asked.

_"About tonight," _He began.

"Look. If you think I shouldn't go, and you're calling to convince me not to go, I'm gonna hang up now," I told him.

_"No, no, no. I was just calling to tell you that me and Emily aren't gonna come. You two have fun," _Derek said. I turned to Emily.

"You guys decided not to come?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Emily said. Rather than tell her that she let Derek make that decision on his home, she just agreed.

"Derek," I said to him.

_"Yeah, mama?" _He asked.

"I want you guys to come. I do. I just…I want…" I didn't exactly know what I wanted, but he understood.

_"I get it, don't worry. If you want us to come we will," _Derek said.

"I do," I told him.

_"Alright then. Sounds good. Can you put Emily on the phone?" _Derek asked.

"Sure," I said, handing Emily the phone, "He wants to talk to you," I told her.

"Thanks, Garcia," She said to me, "Hey Derek, what's up?"

_"Okay, so now we're going," _He said.

"I caught on," Emily said laughing, "But good job choosing," Emily commended.

_"Thanks, so listen, I'll pick you up at 7. The reservation is for 7:30," _Derek explained.

"Sounds good," Emily said smiling.

_"Alright, bye, princess," _Derek said and hung up. She turned around and saw mien protest at the dress JJ had picked out for me to wear. It was too plain for my taste.

"Well what do _you_ like?" JJ asked rolling her eyes. I looked around. I saw a bright purple dress with flowers.

"Too much?" I asked.

"A little, but if you like it, go for it," JJ said laughing.

"Emily did you find anything?" I asked. Maybe she could help.

"Yup," She said holding up a red dress.

"That's pretty," I said. It would look good on Emily. I laughed.

"What about this one?" JJ asked holding up a black colored dress with cream colored polka dots. I nodded approvingly. That was the one. We paid for our dresses and made our way to JJ's car. First JJ drove to my apartment.

"You have fun tonight, okay?" JJ told me.

"I will. Thanks, Jayje," I said smiling.

"See you later, Penelope," Emily said.

"Bye," I said waving. I walked into my apartment and watched as they drove away. Only 4 more hours. This would be okay. I wasn't mad at Derek any more. Little did I know then, that I'd be worse than mad at him later.


	5. Chapter 5

** a/n: thanks for the reviews. thanks a ton! i love reviews. in case you didn't know…and if you didn't know, well now ya do! *wink wink*nudge nudge* cough cough*hint hint* If I'm being too subtle…let me help you. WRITE REVIEWS! and add me to your alerts and all that other Loooveley stuff! And if you have a good criminal minds story, yours or someone elses and you think i should read it, stick a link in the review…hmmm even more incentive to write some reviews? i think so! also you should all be very proud that I posted like four whole chapters in one day. usually it takes me an ETERNITY to post chapters, but obviously yesterday…it took me seconds! So yeah enjoy! **

**I know that I got issues**

**but you're pretty messed up too**

**either way i found out**

**i'm nothing without you**

Ding. Dong. Emily walked to her door while putting on an earring. She opened it. It was Derek. He was in nice black slacks, dress shoes, a light blue button down shirt and a jacket. Very clean cut. And he smelled like some nice cologne. Not too strong. It was perfect.

"Hey, c'mon in," Emily said. He did and she shut the door. He took a good look at her.

"Wow, you look great," He said. She was in a red dress that went a little bit below her knees. It was a tight in the right places and and it was a little low cut and spaghetti straps.

"You do, too," She said smiling, "Lemme just grab a sweater." She said and walked into her room.

"Damn," Derek muttered, smiling.

"Heard that!" She called. He laughed. She came out a second later carrying the sweater in her hand.

"In case it's cold," She said.

"Or you get hit on," He laughed.

"Uh, no," Emily said, rolling her eyes as she made her way for the door. Derek followed behind.

**…**

I stood in front of my long mirror. _Do I look okay? _I wondered.

"Penelope, you are ALWAYS confident about how you dress. Stop worrying. Derek and Emily will be there for me," I said to myself. Then, suddenly, the thought of Derek being there with Michael, in the same restaurant, at the same table, it was a little over whelming. My thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. There was my date, standing there, nervously, waiting for me to open the door. So I did.

"Hi, Michael," I said smiling.

"Wow, Penelope, you look… amazing," Michael said. He was tall, but still shorter than Derek. He had short brown hair, skin that was a little lighter than caramel color, a really nice smile and he was smokin' hot. I mean like REALLY smokin'. He had a nice light green button down, khaki pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Thanks. You do too," I said grinning. I was wearing the dress I had picked out with JJ and Emily, black heels, a pink sweater, and my hair was blonde, back to normal, and down and straight, of course with some colorful streaks in it.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," I said smiling. I was ready for this double date.

"And your friends are…" He began.

"Meeting us there," I said grinning. I could stop smiling. He was SO HOT!

"Perfect," He said. He opened the door for me and I walked out carrying my purse. He followed and shut the door behind us. _Here we go, _I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Boom! Two chapters so far in one sitting. I am ON A ROLL! :) Read and Enjoy! And in this chapter I spelled the word restaurant right on the first try! No spell check or anything! Quite proud of myself! Also I'm doing my best to stay in Penelope's point of view, with 'I' and 'me' but if I happen to say 'Penelope said', or something like that, just let me know where please and maybe i'll fix it! thanks! enjoyy!**

We walked into the restaurant. Different wonderful smells filled the air. Derek and Emily had just arrived as well and were waiting near the door.

"Hi guys," I greeted them.

"Hi b-" Derek began to say baby girl, but quickly fixed it, "Penelope." I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Michael, this is Emily Prentiss," I said first introducing Emily. She shook Michael's hand with her left hand because Derek was holding her right and and squeezing it quite hard. She subtly kicked him, and he let go, with out Michael noticing.

"And this is Derek Morgan," I said introducing Derek to Michael.

"Nice to meet you," Michael said holding out his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too," Derek said giving him a firm hand shake. Michael returned with a firm hand shake as well. Emily and I rolled our eyes at them.

"Sorry for interrupting your plans," Michael said turning to Emily, "She told me she had plans with a friend, and so a double date sounded fine," Michael said smile.

"Thank you-" Emily began but was cut off by Derek.

"Well, actually, the plans were with me," Derek said, cutting in.

"Oh," Michael said awkwardly. Then the waiter took us to our table. Michael and I walked in the front and Derek and Emily walked in the back.

"Calm down. Jesus, you are _not_ her father and she's an adult," Emily muttered.

"He's arrogant and it's pissing me off," Derek muttered back.

"He is _not_, now knock it off," Emily hissed. It was like dealing with a five year old. She rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him.

When they got to their table, Garcia sat next to Michael and Emily sat next to Derek.

"So," Michael began, "You two work in the FBI with Penelope?"

"Yes. The Behavioral analysis unit," Emily said.

"You're both agents, I presume," Michael continued.

"Supervisory Special Agents Morgan and Prentiss," Derek said, chuckling a little. Michael, catching on that Derek wasn't bragging, just being funny, laughed as well. Derek flashed that award winning smile.

"So, Michael, what do you do?" Derek asked smiling. I wondered if he was up to anything, or if he was just making polite conversation. A waiter came over and poured them all wine.

"I'm the President of my company, Seal Greene Inc.," He said smiling.

"And what do they do?" Emily asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Special ops over seas. Top secret," Michael said smiling.

"Ah," Emily said laughing. Derek and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Remember the-" I began thinking about the movie we watched last Friday, a comedy about a man who did special ops over seas.

"I do," he said laughing with me. Michael looked confused.

"So," he said changing the subject, "How long have you to been together?" he asked Derek and Emily.

"We've worked together for 5 years," Derek said.

"Oh no I meant as a couple, but…" Michael said.

"Oh, no, we're not dating. Just friends," Emily assured him.

"Oh okay," Michael replied. Emily and Derek looked at each other, giving each other the same 'that's awkward' look.

"So what were you two planning on doing tonight?" Michael asked.

"Derek and I usually have movie night on Fridays," I explained.

"M- movie night?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Movie night," Derek said firmly, stressing the night, part a little too much. Emily gave me the 'i'm sorry' look and the 'i'm trying to control him' look, but i knew that this would be a long night.

The rest of the dinner was spent with Michael and Derek one-upping each other the whole time. Finally the check came. Michael reached for it.

"Please, allow me," He said.

"I can pay," Derek said firmly. Emily kicked him.

"No, no, it's _my_ pleasure," Michael said equally firmly.

"Thank you very much, Michael," Emily said smiling.

"You're very welcome," Michael said smiling back.

I stood there silently as Emily and Derek said goodbye.

"Bye Penelope, see you on Monday," Emily said, "And it was nice meeting you."

"You too," Michael said.

"Bye, baby girl," Derek said hugging me, "Nice meeting you," Derek said shaking Michael's hand roughly.

"Yeah, nice meeting you," He said.

"Bye, Derek, bye Emily," I said. Emily and Derek walked away as Emily hissed in a whisper, "Unbelievable."

"Baby girl?" Michael asked as soon as they got in the car.

"It's just a nickname…a joke," I assured him.

"Well you seem to have plenty of inside jokes with him. What is it you do on movie night?" Michael asked.

"Are you jealous?" I asked him.

"Jealous? No I'm not jealous. I was just hoping to get to know_ you_ alittle better on our first date," Michael said. He pulled over in front of my apartment. He got out and opened my door.

"Well, maybe you'll get a second date," I said smiling.

"I hope so," Michael said. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Good night, Penelope," He said.

"Good night," I said. I walked up the stairs and shut the door. Then a squealed. I hurried upstairs to my apartment. I shut the door and squealed some more.

"He kissed me," I said sinking down into a chair in disbelief.

**The next day- Emily's apartment**

Ring Ring

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"How'd it go?" JJ asked on the other line.

"Hey Jayje. Oh god it was ridiculous. They were one upping each other the entire time. Michael was pretty jealous of Derek and Garcia's relationship, and of Derek in general," Emily said.

"Well wouldn't you be?" JJ asked.

"Wouldn't I be what?" Emily asked.

"Jealous of Derek," JJ said.

"Of Derek?" Emily asked surprised.

"If you were an average guy, and you had to be compared to Derek. He's easy on the eyes, good with the ladies, and he and Penelope, they're relationship is something any guy out with penelope, would be jealous of. He can hug her, kiss her on the cheek, make sexual jokes and penelope loves it and plays along," JJ explained.

"Ah, this is true," Emily said laughing, "So how was your date last night?"

"Ended with sex in a hotel room that Will got us. Went pretty well," JJ said laughing.

"Good for you. I need some of that. Just not with Will," Emily said. They both laughed.

"You do need a date. And I mean a real one. Not with Derek," JJ said.

"Oh god, I know. Last guy I went on a date with was like 6 months ago and when I told him what I did for a living, he left. In the middle of dinner. 'I have to use the restroom' ,twenty fricken minutes later i figured he either had a prostate problem or he ditched me," Emily said laughing. JJ laughed too.

"Well we'll get you one. I gotta go I have another call…it's Penelope," JJ said surprised.

"Answer and then call me back and tell me what she said," Emily instructed.

"Alright, bye," She said and hung up.

She looked at her cell phone. Text from Derek.

**Derek: Michael's dead. Don't know where I am. Help PG**


	7. Chapter 7

** "**Derek! Derek! Wake up!" Emily shouted, shaking Derek.

"Wha- what the hell-" He stuttered.

"It was a dream. It was just a bad dream," Emily explained.

"You were on the phone with JJ talking about..sex? or something like that, and then and then Garcia called her, and then Michael was dead, I was…I'm not sure where and and and i texted you to help Garcia cause-" He couldn't finish.

"Yeah. I was on the phone with JJ. That was real. You must have been partly awake for that. And Garcia did call her. But the rest, you, Michael dead, the text, that was just a dream. It didn't happen for real," Emily explained.

"Jesus Emily. What the hell is happening to me?" Derek exclaimed, "Wait why am I here?" He asked alarmed.

"You stayed here last night," Emily reminded him.

"Did we-" He began. Emily laughed.

"Nope, you crashed on my couch. I don't really know why. You sort of just decided you weren't leaving," Emily said.

"Yup..yeah I do remember that. Damn that was weird," Derek said.

"A little," Emily admitted.

"Thanks for letting me crash here," He said.

"Of course. Do you need anything?" Emily asked.

"Naw. I think I'm gonna head out. Have a good vacation. I'll call you later this week, though," Derek said.

"Alright. Drive safely," Emily said. She walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Then the phone rang.

"Hey, I thought you'd never call me back," Emily said.

"Haha sorry. It was a quick call with Garcia, but then I had to change Henry," JJ explained.

"Oh, I see. It's okay. I was busy with Derek. He had a weird night mare," Emily said.

"He stayed at your place last night?" JJ asked.

"Yeah…"EMily said.

"Did you guys-" JJ began.

"Oh god! No. No…he wanted to know that, too," Emily said laughing.

"Oh okay. Wwait… did you guys get drunk or something…did he?" JJ asked.

"No. He just decided to stay I guess. And he left in a hurry after I woke him form his night mare," Emily explained.

"Weird," JJ said.

"So anyway, what did Garcia want?" Emily asked.

"She wanted me to come over. She wants you too," JJ said.

"Now?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Want me to come pick you up?" JJ asked.

"Yeah sure. Alright. I'll see you in a few," Emily said and they hung up. Emily went to get dressed out of her sweatpants. What did Garcia need?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Quick thank you to **Kimd33 f**or inspiring me for this chapter. Her review gave me a great idea and I appreciate it! Also In the last chapter I wrote 'what did garcia need'. There was supposed to be more to that sentence. It should have been: **_**What did garcia need, emily thought to herself.**_** Well, now you know!**

**Thanks for the reviews and so yeah enjoy!**

**Cuz we belong together now**

**forever united here somehow**

**yeah you got a piece of me**

**and honestly**

**my life would suck without you**

Emily knocked on the door. JJ stood next to her. I opened up the door.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"Come on inside," I said, letting them in. They walked inside, admiring my apartment. I had put up new decorations since the last time they had come over.

"Okay," I began with a sigh, "I told Michael that we should just be friends. No second date. Nothing," I explained.

"What! Why? Is it because of Derek? Cuz I'll kick him!" Emily threatened.

"No, no no…Well it is Derek…but," Emily cut me off again.

"See! Garcia you know I'll-" Emily began but JJ cut her off.

"Emily. Calm down. Go ahead Garcia," JJ allowed. I smiled at my friends.

"I think I love him," I admitted.

"Michael?" JJ asked.

"No. Derek," I said.

"Of course you do. He's your best friend," Emily said.

"No. I mean like…I really love him. Michael…the way he looked…brown hair, caramel colored skin, the way he dressed. There was a reason I was so attracted to him. It's because he…it's because he reminded me of Derek," I confessed.

"Garcia…you gotta tell him!" JJ exclaimed.

"I know I do…but what if he just wants to be friends?" I said worriedly.

"Well, maybe you should ask him," A man's voice suggested. The three of us turned to the door. There, leaning against the door frame, was Derek.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed as Derek walked up to me, "You made Michael jealous, because you had to keep one upping him the whole time!" I yelled. We were so close, our noses were almost touching.

"Oh Jesus, Garcia, shut up and kiss me," Derek murmured and leaned in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed, and kissed, and kissed. Slowly and subtly JJ and Emily snuck around us.

"Damn, Garcia. I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too, Derek Morgan. Now and always," I whispered.

"I need to be with you forever," Derek said and we continued to kiss. Why had I never seen this before? Why had I not realized that I loved him like this? It didn't matter anyway. I love him now. And I'll love him forever.

JJ and Emily grinned.

"Told you so," Emily whispered. JJ rolled her eyes and handed over five bucks. This was like a twisted fairy tale. My night in shining armor had come for me and we would live happily ever after. I knew we would.

**THE END!Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?Did ya?**

**Hope so! Review. Tell me what you think and look out for my next story coming out. David Rossi's point of view!**

**SUMMARY: I'll Stand By You - by the Pretenders**

_Dave has been very private and quiet, more than usual, the past couple days. One agent will have to break his shell and let him know she'll be there for him, whatever he needs, just like he was there for her. _


End file.
